Great King
Great King & Descendant of The Legendary Dark Knight: The Legend of The 7th Great Satan, The Original Dark Knight of Ruination & The Newest Supreme Infinite True Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Holy & Demonic Commandments is a High School DxD & Neon Genesis Evangelion crossover fanfic. This is a multicrossover story. Shinji is a pure blooded devi; he is a member of The Great King rakned Bael clan & a descendant of The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Shinji is a very over powerful character in this story. Shinji gets an original sacred gear called Heavenly Hellfire. Heavenly Hellfire is a high tier longinus gear, it is also called'' The Ulitmate'' Holy & Demonic Sword of The Supreme King of The 10 Commandments. Heavenly Hellife contains a piece of True Longinus when it was forged by The Biblical God King Haiku is claimed to be the most powerful dragon in existence, surpassing Ophis & Great Red and even The Great Dragon Council. Shinji can use Devil Trigger ''and can use its full power since he is a Super Devil. Shinji is a humble and a true leader in this story. He gains military experience from his days at NERV during The Angel Wars. The Alternate title is ''Great King & Descendant of Sparda: The Rise of The 7th Satan & The Ultimate Supreme Infinite True Twilight Inferno Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Holy & Demonic Commandments. Plot Great King Shinji Bael-Sparda, son of Yui Saparda & Zekram Bael rrejected Third Impact and restored the world back to the way it was before Second Impact. He is living his life but, with humanity now knowing and accepting the supernatural he will have out of this world adventures. He is given a an golden opprtunity that other devils would kill for. He is then put onto the path of Satanhood. Armed with Heavenly Hellfire and a peerage of powerful servants. He hall not stop until he is the 7th Great Satan! ''Team Bael-Sparda & Team Gremory'' Team Bael-Sparda *''Shinji Bael-Sparda'' *''Venelana Bael'' ''Team Gremory'' *''Rias Gremory'' *''Akeno Himejima'' *''Shirone'' *''Rossweisse'' *''Kuroka'' *''Yumi Kiba'' *''Xenovia Quarta'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' Angels God *''Archangel Naruto'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabirel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Sandalphon'' *''Raquel'' *''Sariel'' *''Remiel'' *''Raziel'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Sahariel'' *''Armaros'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' *''Medaka Kurokami'' *''Rayanre'' *''Kalawarner'' *''Mittelt'' Devils Supreme Ruler *''Lilianne Rose Hinsoma'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' Dragons Supreme King Great Dragon Council True Dragon Dragon God Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Soul Society 13 Court Guard Squads Captains Leiutenants Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Hindu Asgard Shinto Egyptian Celtic Irish Aztec Vampires Youkai Other Creatures Notes *Yui Ikari is the daughter of Sparda in this story. Yui is a war heroine because she fought in The Great War and The Satan Civil War. *Yui is not paired with Gendo Rokubungi, she fell in love and married Zekram Bael. *Shinji inherits The Bael clan's Power of Destruction & Sparda's powers. Meaning he is a Supre Devil. *Rias & Sirzechs have a new mother in this story. their new mother is a dragon / devil hybrid because she is comprised of a union of the Balam cla head & The Titan Dragon Campe. *King Haiku is the most powerful dragon in existence, even more powerful than Ophis, Great Red & The Great Dragon Council. *Shinji brought a semblance of universal peace between The Natural & Supernatural Worlds. *Khaos Briagde is the main antagonists in this story. They are behind Second impact & The Angel Wars. *Naruto is the leader of The Angels & The son of The Original God. Naruto wields The True Longinus. He improved Heaven & The Church. He also participated in the Tournament of Gods & won, he is now called The God of Gods ''of The ''GxG. *Katerea Leviathan is a good guy in this story. she fought in the Satan Civil War. *Lilianne Von Phoenix is the daughter of The former Supreme Ruler of The Underworld, Catherine Rose Hinsoma. She assumes the position after Catherine's death at the hands of Rizevim Livan Luficer. Lilanne killed Rizevim & his Qlippoth faction putting Khaos Brigade in a vulnerable position. Category:Bladedance of Elementalers Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Multicrossovers Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Naruto / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions